


A Good Boy Walks The Walk

by Valiant



Series: Peter's Puppy Adventures [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony, Established Relationship, Gags, Intercrural Sex, Just smut, Lingerie, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Peter, collar and lead, drool kink, puppy peter, slight edging, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony wants to take Peter for a walk. Naturally, Peter listens.





	A Good Boy Walks The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Val here. This is me living out my own fantasy and I hope you enjoy it, too.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about it. Please validate me by leaving a comment or kudos if you enjoy it.

Most of the time it was Peter initiating puppy time, not that he minded. Tony would sometimes initiate it after it had been too long between sessions or if he was particularly in the mood to baby Peter, or in most cases torment him in the most delicious ways. Today was a mood that was and odd combination of both that Peter wasn’t exactly used to.

“Peter, be a good boy and get dressed up for Daddy. Don't forget to bring your special puppy collar and your big boy tail,” Tony had ordered; Peter was a good boy, so he did as asked.

He changed into a pretty set of strappy purple panties with the back completely open and a matching sheer babydoll top. Peter put on his baby blue collar and brought out the big plug, the one bigger than his Daddy's cock. Peter both loved and feared this one; the plug was pretty and fluffy like his hair but it filled him to bursting.

But he was good. He could do it. He could listen.

Peter stepped out of the room and dropped to his knees, plug held by the base with his teeth as he crawled to where Tony was seated in a practiced, sensual way. He glowed with pride as he saw Tony's eyes darken with obvious lust.

“That's a good boy, sweetie. Bring Daddy the plug and come here,” Tony ordered, taking the plug from Peter's mouth and ruffling the boy's curls, “Daddy has some extra things you'll be wearing. What do you say when you can't talk?”

Peter snapped 3 times, looking up a Tony for approval. He was rewarded with a smile from the older and and more pets.

“Sit,” Tony commanded, lift his hand up in a fist. Peter scrambled to comply, sitting back on his legs with his legs spread, hands on his thighs. The position put his little cock on display, currently encase in lavender lace. “Good boy. Open up.”

When Peter obeyed, Tony picked up a gag from the end table. This was a special gag, a bit style one with a silicone bone instead of a plain red. Peter looked at it with apprehension, looking up at Tony for guidance. 

“It's okay, little one. Just keep your mouth open,” Tony said in a soothing voice, using his free hand to caress Peter's jaw before petting the boy’s tongue with two fingers. Once he was done playing in Peter's mouth he placed the gag in Peter's mouth and buckled the back of it behind Peter's head. “Such a pretty boy,” Tony cooed, causing Peter to preen.

He is a good boy. He can do this.

Tony grabbed the special lube from the table beside him, the lube that tingles and got warm inside him. It was the lube that Peter hated and loved. “Present yourself,” Tony commanded, waiting for Peter to obey.

Peter always did. He turned on the ground getting on all fours, rolling his hips before resting on his elbows, back arched and face against the cold tile. Drool was already beginning to leak out and onto the tile.

“So fucking sexy, puppy. Daddy's gonna fill you up now,” Tony said, petting his dry thumb over Peter's hole. He popped open the cap of the lube and drizzled it from Peter's crack to his hole, smearing it everywhere and rubbing it on his balls, tugging them none too gently. Peter cried out in pleasure and pain, wiggling his ass playfully.

Tony chuckled and stuck a finger into Peter abruptly, causing him to cry out at the sudden intrusion. Tony growled in response, thrusting his finger on and out before adding another one. The lube was beginning to have its effect, feeling hot and tingly against Peter’s walls. Peter was whining, his noises muffled by the gag. He rubbed his tongue against it in an effort to stop the drool from coming out to no avail.

The older man rubbed the thumb of his other hand over Peter perineum before adding a third finger. “I wish you could see this, baby. You are such a greedy little puppy with an insatiable little hole to match,” Tony commented, pushing harder and harder over Peter's perineum, causing Peters eyes to roll back in his head and filthy moans to spill from his mouth. “That's it, baby. I know you're feeling so good, my good boy. Let's get you nice and open, ok?”

They continued with three fingers before trying to add a fourth, his pinky tugging at Peter's rim. “Relax, puppy. Let Daddy in, oh fuck, that's it. Good boy,” Tony cooed as the fourth finger slid home. Tony added more lube, causing a filthy, wet sound to echo through the room with Peter's moans. Tony fucked four fingers in and out of Peter until he was near crying with need. He pulled his fingers out, admiring Peter's loose hole before picking up the plug and coating it with lube.

“Be still. Be good,” Tony ordered as he began to push the plug in. Peter whined, nuzzling at the floor and covering his cheek in his cooling spit. After several moments Tony was able to slide the plug home, both of them groaning as Peter clenched around the stem of the plug.

Peter whimpered as Tony pet his back, whispering soothing nonsense. The plug felt so big, bigger than Tony's fat cock and he was so full he was crying. Once he settled, Tony pulled him in his sitting position, causing the plug to push further into him. Peter's eyes rolled back in his head as the plug assaulted his prostate.

“If you come, I will punish you,” Tony warned, petting Peter as he produced a leash, sparkly blue and matching his puppy collar. Peter looked up at Tony, baring his neck for the older man to attach it. Drool spilled out of his mouth and Peter blushed in embarrassment. “Pretty thing,” Tony said softly before attaching the leash. 

“We're going on a little walk. If you're a good boy then Daddy will let you play with your little cock. If you don't listen then you won't like the consequences,” Tony warned, gesturing for Peter to get on all fours and follow.

Peter already knew he would be good. He had to be.

Tony led Peter through the penthouse to the kitchen. “Sit,” Tony commanded, smiling as Peter did as asked, “Stroke your pathetic cock.”

A thrill went through Peter at Tony's demeaning words. He hurried to comply and grabbed himself in one hand, starting to slowly stroke himself. Tony made an approving sound and reached down to twist one of Peter's nipples, hard, causing Peter to whine and try to bark from behind the gag. All that came out was a muffled sound and more saliva. 

“Slutty puppy. Fuck your fist faster,” the older man instructed, watching as Peter did so, precum drooling all over his fist. “Stop!”

Peter cried out at the loss, hand immediately going back to his thigh.

“Good boy, let's keep going,” Tony praised, leading Peter to Tony's office. “Sit and stroke your little dick.”

Peter's cock twitch in the confines of his panties as he ruined himself over the material before taking his cock out again, tucking the panties behind his balls. He took himself in his hand and stroking himself. He was getting so close to coming, so close…

“Stop,” Tony said, indifferent to Peter's pleading whine. Peter stopped nonetheless, no matter how badly he wanted to come. “That's my good boy, my slutty puppy. Be good for Daddy and walk with me.”

Peter didn't understand this game. Daddy always let him come, so why was this time different. The gag was irritating him, making his jaw ache and it made his face and chest so messy…

“Sit.”

Peter looked around and saw they were in their bedroom.

“Up,” Tony said, patting the bed. Peter obeyed getting into his sit position. The plug once more pushing into his prostate, eliciting a pathetic whine. Tony pulled Peter’s top off and toyed with his nipples, twisting and pinching them until Peter whined. “Rollover.”

Peter laid on his back, legs spread wide to put himself on display. His cock slapped against his belly, smearing precum on his stomach. 

“What a sweet boy you are. You know what you're gonna do for Daddy?” Tony asked, reaching out to grab the insides of Peter's thighs hard enough to bruise, “You're gonna fuck your slutty hole with that plug and you're gonna beg for Daddy's cock. You're gonna fuck your fist. You're not going to come.” Tony went to go sit in a chair across from the bed.

Peter whimpered and moved shaky hands to follow Tony's orders. He gripped the place of the plug, tentatively pulling at it until it popped out with a filthy, wet noise. He slowly began to thrust the plug in and out, establishing a rhythm and then gripping his cock, doing his best to keep it on time with the plug.

“Ahh...Oh…’Addy, woof, woof…” Peter begged, tears streaming down his eyes.

“Fuck, look so gorgeous like that, your little hole gaping around that tail of yours. Fuck yourself harder. Beg,” Tony said, palming himself through his suit pants.

“Oh, oh, oh...Woof, woof!”

Peter began to thrust the plug harder into himself, rolling his hips against plug and into his fist. He was getting close, so close, his balls were aching from all the torment…

“Stop. Present,” Tony said abruptly, taking off his shirt and stripping himself from his pants, fat cock slapping against his stomach once it was released. Peter shoved the plug back inside him and turned over quickly, presenting his plugged ass to Tony.

He walked past Peter to the nightstand to get the lube. When he came back he palmed one of Peter's plump cheeks, giving it a little smack to watch it jiggle. “Squeeze your legs together real tight, puppy. Daddy's fucking your sweet thighs tonight,” Tony said softly, opening the lube and smearing the lube all over his cock.

Peter put his thighs together, face pressed to the mattress. Tony teased himself against Peter's thighs, rubbing the head against the slit they made and up to his perineum. “Beg Daddy for it,” Tony grunted, pushing the plug in and out of Peter as he teased the boy's thighs.

“Woof, woof! Woof, woof!” Peter begged, muffled by the gag, pushing back against Tony.

“Good puppy,” Tony muttered, pressing Peter's head into the puddle of his drool on the mattress, causing the boy to whimper. He slowly pressed himself between Peter's thighs, groaning at how warm and soft they felt.

Peter let out a wounded noise, pushing back against Tony to establish a rhythm. Tony picked up his pace, grunting as he fucked Peter's slicked up thighs. “So good, puppy. Bark for Daddy,” Tony said, voice hoarse.

“Woof, woof! Woof, woof! Ohhhh Woof, woof!” Peter cried out, eyes rolling back in his head as Tony pulled him back against his chest, one arm wrapped around Peter's waist to keep him stead and the other going around his little cock, hand covering it completely. 

“Whenever you're ready, baby boy,” Tony whispered, nipping Peter's ear as he continued fucking Peter's thighs. 

Peter reached his orgasm quickly, coming all over Tony's hands and the sheets. Tony followed soon after, cock twitching between Peter's thighs. They stayed like that for a moment, Tony holding Peter to his chest and petting his stomach.

“You were so good, puppy. Daddy loves you.”

“Woof, woof…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on Tumblr at valiantthewriter <3


End file.
